


You Win

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [141]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words earthquake, budge and root.





	You Win

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to get enough information in only 100 words, but, in my mind, this was just a friendly competition between Emissaries. 
> 
> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/185206747574/this-was-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-way)

Electricity zipped around Derek, and he shivered pleasantly as his skin tingled. Derek didn’t dare budge as below him, the earth trembled from an earthquake, and above him, branches creaked and snapped. Leaves swirled and thrashed through the air.

Stiles stood in the center of it all, rooted to the ground. His hands were above his head, his eyes closed, and sparks shot from his fingers. Finally, he opened his eyes and stared at the neighboring pack’s Emissary.

“You win,” she said with a grin. “Remind me to never piss you off.”

Derek huffed and Stiles gave him a wink.


End file.
